


End Game

by OtherCat



Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: Drama, Other, Supernatural Elements, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twisted little character study about the relationship between demon butler and his master, in "jump rope rhyme" format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

Darkest day and spider's thread.

(Living still but better dead.)

Shadow-king to shadow-knight.

(Promise sworn in cold moonlight.)

Demon art and human will.

(Time will come to pay the bill.)

Hidden game and secret smile.

(If you hunger, wait a while.)

Raven's feather, angel's wing.

(Bring an end to everything.)

Final deed and broken word.

(I will feed the gallow's-bird.)

Promise sworn in cold moonlight;

If you hunger wait a while.

I will feed the gallow's-bird;

Bring an end to everything.

Time will come to pay the bill;

Living still, but better dead.

(That is what the angel said.)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Notes about the poem form, and the collage that goes with it can be found here: http: // othercat(dot) livejournal(dot)com #cutid1


End file.
